My True Love
by miajaydenforever
Summary: Jayden is with Emily and she dumps him for Mike. Mia soon is with Jayden, can the yellow ranger get over her jealousy?
1. Jealous Emily

**My True Love**

**Chapter 1  
****This is chapter 1, enjoy. Please review, guys! I don't know if there will be more chapters.**

**At the Shiba House-Living Room**

Emily and Jayden were kissing while Mike is jealous that he is not with Emily. He knew Mia didn't like him for sure, but he had been sure of Emily liking him, until a few months ago when Jayden and Emily started to date. "Ugh . . . I wish Jayden was in love with someone else.  
Emily saw Mike's jealous face and said to Jayden, "I'll be right back."She walked over to Mike and said, "Hey, Mike."  
"Yeah, sup?"Mike replied.  
"Not much. What about you?"Emily responded.  
"I'm fine."Mike lied.  
"Well, I got to go now."Emily said.  
"Okay."Mike said.  
"I found Mike so cute and I think I like him, but if I tell Jayden he'll be heart-broken."Emily whispered to herself.  
Then she told herself, "I have to tell Jayden, I have to."  
She went to Jayden and said, "We need to talk."  
"Sure, about what?"Jayden asked.  
"Umm . . . I need to break up with you . . ."She said.  
"What?"Jayden exclaimed.  
"I'm sorry Jayden, it's just I like Mike and I-"She began.  
Jayden interrupted and said, "If you like him, then you shouldn't have gone out with me in the first place."Jayden said angrily.  
"I really did like you a few months ago."Emily lied. She never liked Jayden, she though it would make Mike jealous and he would tell her but she was wrong.  
"Likely story, you've been looking at Mike like everyday, I knew something was up with you two."Jayden said still angry.  
Emily tried to say something, but Jayden stormed off to his room and thought, "Am I not good enough for the yellow ranger? Is Mike better than me?"

**In the Living Room-With the others**

Ji said, "Emily, you know how much Jayden cares for you."  
"I know, but I like Mike."Emily said simply.  
Mike's ears rang up at this," You do?"He asked.  
"Yeah."Emily replied.  
"Jayden is heartbroken, we can lose many battles if he is still sad or mad."Ji stated firmly.  
"I'll go talk to him, and see if I can get him less angry?"Mia offered.  
"Yes, please do. Thank you, Mia" Ji said.

**In Jayden's Room**

"Can I come in?"Mia asked kindly.  
"Sure."Jayden said.  
Mia went in to comfort him while talking and rubbing his back, she said, while rubbing, "You know there will be other girls out there that you will like other than Emily."  
"I know I just can't believe she went to Mike. I mean have you seen him?"Jayden said.  
"Yeah, but you should always know, there will be the perfect girl somewhere, waiting for you, Jayden."She said.  
"I guess, but can I ask you something?"Jayden asked.  
"Sure, what is it?"She said.  
"I've always had a crush on you and Emily and well now that she doesn't like me, I was wondering if you could be my girl."Jayden said, regret saying it.  
"Well, I have a crush on you to so . . . "Her voice trailed off as her lips met Jayden's.  
"I'll take that as a yes?"Jayden said happily.  
"Yes, Yes, YES!"She said, confirming her answer.  
"Great!" Jayden exclaimed.

**In The Kitchen With the Others**

"I don't think Jayden will never get over it!"Mike said.  
"You know this means the world can be taken over by nilocks, right?" Ji said.  
Just then Jayden entered, holding Mia's hand, with a smile.  
"Actually," Mike said, "he's taking it pretty well with that smile."  
"Ji, Mia and I are now dating."Jayden announced.  
"Wow, Mia goes in to comfort Jayden and instead, she goes out with him."Mike said.  
Ji wacked Mike with his stick.  
"Owww . . .What was that for?"Mike asked.  
"You should be glad, Mike unless you want nilocks to take over the world." Ji stated firmly.  
"Well, I guess I don't want that."  
"Good."Ji said.  
Emily then got very jealous, and said to herself, "Ugh . . . I wanted Jayden to be jealous and he made me jealous instead!"

**Come back to see if a certain jealous yellow ranger can get over it.**

**Please Review!**

**Thank You For Reading!**


	2. Anger Issues

**My True Love**

**Chapter 2  
****This is chapter 2, enjoy. Please review, guys! I don't know if there will be more chapters.**

**At the Shiba House-Living Room**

Mia and Jayden were kissing, just like Emily and Mike were.

**In Jayden's Room**

He had taken Mia to his room, locked the door, and Mia was taking off his shirt and for some reason, Jayden allowed her to unlike with Emily when he denied it. Emily was outside she just passed by, from her way to the bathroom, when she heard moaning sounds from Jayden's room and got jealous that Jayden didn't let her, but allowed Mia. "I wish Mike and I could have sex."Emily thought.

**In the Dojo**

Everyone was now in the dojo training, the pairs were :  
Jayden and Mia  
Mike and Kevin  
Emily and Antonio  
Emily was angry that Mia got to train with her boyfriend and she didn't, but the pairs were assigned by Mentor Ji, so she couldn't do anything about it.  
"I hope Mia and Jayden would stop making me so jealous!"She thought, "I can't control it anymore." She said as she hit Antonio with her training stick as hard as she could, trying to manage her anger, "Owww . . ."Antonio said, she had hit Antonio pretty hard in the head. Everyone stopped training and when they got to Emily and Antonio, Antonio had just fainted and they noticed that there was a bump on his head, they all knew it can from Emily, because she was training with him, duh!  
"Emily, why did you do that?"Everyone asked, including Mentor Ji, who had come out to see what was going on.  
"I-I don't know . . ."She said.

**Come back to see if a certain jealous yellow ranger can change her attitude.**

**Please Review!**

**Sorry for short chapter.**

**Thank You For Reading!**


	3. A Weird and Happy Day

**My True Love**

**Chapter 3  
****This is chapter 3, enjoy. Please review, guys! If I don't get at least 3 more reviews I don't know if I'll continue. This chapter is kind of funny. Thanks to everyone who took time to read this! :)**

**At the Shiba House-Living Room**

"Emily," Mentor Ji said, "Why did you hit Antonio?"  
"Really, I-I don't k-know", She said.  
Then Emily ran off to her room, yes she knew why, she was ashamed to tell the team why.  
"I think I know why. . . "Jayden said.  
"Why?"Everyone except Mia asked Jayden, Mia knew why.  
"Because she might be a bit jealous", Mia said for Jayden.  
"How did _you _know?"Jayden asked.  
"It's kind of obvious." She said as if it was easier to see than a cloud in the sky.  
"HOW?"Everyone asked.  
"I'm afraid that _we_ can't tell you."Mia said.  
"Fine, how about you Jayden?"They asked.  
"She already said _we_, guys."Jayden said.  
"Emily is jealous because she said _we_ ?"The team asked.  
"_Nooo_, I meant Mia said 'I'm afraid _**we**_ can't tell you.'" Jayden stated.  
"Huh?"They said.  
"Let's just say I can't tell you either."Jayden said simply.  
"OHH . . ."They said, "Wait, why not?"Mike added.  
"Get a brain."Everyone said, smacking the back of his head.  
Then Mia and Jayden got the news that they get the day off and decided they were in the mood for kissing, so well, they started kissing. Kevin went to the public pool for swimming. Mike went with a less angry and jealous Emily to teach her how to skateboard. And Antonio, of course, went fishing.  
Mentor Ji went to polish his motorcycle. When Mia and Jayden were done kissing, Mia said, "What should we do now?"  
"I don't know."Jayden said.  
"Want to watch a movie?"Mia suggested.  
"Sure."Jayden said.  
"You want to pick?"Mia asked Jayden.  
"Okay, but don't blame me if it's too scary."Jayden teased.  
"Deal."Mia said.  
Jayden picked a scary movie so Mia would cuddle close to him when she was scared, which happened about every 30 minutes.  
Everyone was happy today.

**Come back to see if a certain jealous yellow ranger will apologize to a certain gold ranger.**

**Please Review!**

**Thank You For Reading!**


	4. Strange acting Emily

**My True Love**

**Chapter 4  
****This is chapter 4, enjoy. Please review, guys! This is where you find out if Emily will apologize to Antonio.**

**At the Shiba House-Living Room**

"Emily," Mentor Ji said, "You need to apologize to Antonio."  
"Why?"Emily asked, even though she knew why.  
"Because of his head."Jayden stated.  
"Fine!"Emily snapped.

**Antonio's Room  
Antonio's POV**

"I can't believe Emily would hit my head so hard, I mean she's never that angry or mad. She's always so kind and kind-hearted."Antonio thought.  
Emily walked in without knocking, saying, "Sorry." She said something, but I couldn't quite hear her so I said, "What did you say?"  
She said, "You heard me, I said I'm sorry okay? Geez, are you deaf?"She answered in a rude unlike Emily way.  
"What's gotten into you, Em? You're acting unlike yourself."Antonio said.  
"So you think I have to stay the same way? I can change if I want, so there! I wouldn't be here if Mentor Ji hadn't made me."Emily said, then she left and went to her room and slammed the door shut.

**In the Living Room- With the others  
No One's POV**

"Emily's acting so unlike herself lately."Antonio said.  
"I know right."Mia said, "She's normally nice and now . . . I don't even know how to explain."  
"Me either."Jayden said agreeing with his girlfriend.  
"She's been quite mean lately."Antonio said.

**Come back to see if a certain jealous yellow ranger turn back to normal.**

**Please Review!**

**Thank You For Reading!**


	5. Ji and Antonio Finds Out What's Wrong

**My True Love**

**Chapter 5  
****This is chapter 5, enjoy. Please review, guys! This is where you find out if Emily will turn normal again.**

**At the Shiba House-Living Room  
The Next Few Days . . . **

"Emily has been acting normal now and then for the next few days too. I noticed Mia and Jayden had gone for a vacation and Emily was normal."Antonio observed.  
"I know, it's like she's mad at them."Ji agreed.

**The next Day- When Mia and Jayden come back**

"Emily's acting weird again since they came back."Antonio observed again, he had been watching Emily closely, without her noticing him.  
"Yes, quite strange. It could be a coincidence though."Ji said.  
"Well, I don't think this is a coincidence, I think it's between those three."Antonio said, gesturing to Jayden, Mia, and Emily.  
"Possible . . ."Ji says examining them.  
"Let's try to keep them apart and see what we see."Antonio said.  
"Good thinking, Antonio."Ji said.  
Ji then announced, "Mia, Jayden, and Emily. Mia and Jayden, you go wash dishes and Emily, you go and get groceries with Antonio."Ji stated, then whispered to Antonio, "See if she is acting normal." Antonio nodded, then went to follow Emily.

**At the Grocery Store**

"So . . .What do we need to buy?"Antonio asked.  
"I don't know, but what do you want?"Emily asked, while being normal.  
"Anything's okay with me, don't forget fish though."Antonio joked."Be right back."He added.

**On his samuraizer- talking to Ji**

"She's normal now, there's a problem with them then."Antonio said.  
"We'll discuss this later, meet me in the dojo at exactly midnight, got it?"Ji said.  
"Got it."Antonio said.

**At midnight- In the Dojo  
With Ji and Antonio**

They both had just discovered what was wrong and were trying to make a plan to get Emily back to normal with Mia and Jayden around.

**Come back to see if Ji and Antonio can change things back to normal!**

**Please Review!**

**Thank You For Reading!**


	6. Plan Failed

**My True Love**

**Chapter 6  
****This is chapter 6, enjoy. Please review, guys! This is where you find out if Ji and Antonio can make a plan to get Emily back to normal.**

**In the Dojo-Midnight  
The Next Day . . . –With Ji and Antonio**

"Well, we could . . ."Antonio started then said, "Nah, that wouldn't work." "How about . . . Nah, that wouldn't work either."Antonio said pacing around.  
"Antonio," Ji said, "Can you stop pacing around? You might wake up the others at your rate."  
"Sorry Ji, I just want to help get things back to normal. Things that happen naturally can't be changed." Antonio replied.  
"That's it!"Ji exclaimed, "Antonio, you're a genius!"  
"What's it? I am? . . . I mean of course I am." Antonio said.  
"We'll have them get married and move away to live."Ji said.  
"Emily and Jayden?" Antonio asked, "Or Mia and Jayden?"  
"What do you think? Of course Mia and Jayden!"Ji said.  
"We'll ask tomorrow, now go to sleep Antonio."Ji said.  
"Okay."Antonio said with a yawn.

**In the Shiba House- Living Room  
The Next Morning**

"Mia, Jayden" Ji said, "Do you love each other a lot?"  
Mia and Jayden looked at each other and said together, "Yes, why Ji?"  
"Are you two ready to get married?"Ji said carefully.  
"Married?!"Mia and Jayden said alarmed, "I think it's still too early, Ji."Jayden added.  
"I thought you two loved each other."Ji said confused.  
"We do, just I don't think we're ready for marriage yet."Jayden said looking at Mia.  
"I agree with Jayden," Mia said looking at Jayden, too.

**Come back to see if Ji and Antonio can think of a new plan!**

**Please Review!**

**Thank You For Reading!**


	7. New Plan

**My True Love**

**Chapter 7  
****This is chapter 7, enjoy. Please review, guys! This is where you find out if Ji and Antonio can make a new plan or an adjusted plan to the last one to get Emily back to normal. So sorry I couldn't update sooner, I kind of got stuck and lost my inspiration.  
Big thanks to krazykriss for helping me out when I got stuck.**

**In the Dojo-Midnight  
The Next Day . . . –With Ji and Antonio**

"How are we going to get them(Mia and Jayden)to be away from Emily?"Antonio asked Ji just as Ji asked the same thing, then said at the same time, again, "Nevermind."

**In the Morning- 7:00 AM  
In the Kitchen**

"Mia, Jayden, can I talk to you two privately?"Ji asked.  
"Sure," Mia and Jayden said together.

**In the Hallway- 7:19 AM  
Mia's POV  
**"You guys got to move, Emily's jealousy got the best of her, and she's mean and the opposite of her usual self, when she sees you two together."Ji said, making me and Jayden surprised.  
"Ji, maybe you should just bench Emily if she won't change her attitude."Jayden said thoughtfully.  
"Why didn't I think of that," Ji said.  
"I don't know."Jayden said.  
"Well, we'll go with that, I'll tell her tomorrow**  
**

**Come back to see if Ji can use the new plan and have it work!**

**Please Review!**

**Sorry For Short Chapter!**

**Thank You For Reading!**


	8. Another New Plan that works

**My True Love**

**Chapter 8  
****This is chapter 8, enjoy. Please review, guys! **

**In the Dojo-Midnight  
The Next Day . . . –With Ji, Antonio, Jayden, and Mia**

"I have a better plan", Ji said.  
"What is it?"Jayden asked.  
"Serena's sickness is gone, she can take her place as the yellow Samurai!"Ji said.  
"Are you sure?"Jayden and Mia asked.  
"Well, benching her might not work, but I'll use that as a back-up, okay?"Ji asked  
"Ohhh . . . okay."Jayden said.  
"We'll test out the plans on Emily tomorrow."Ji says.  
"Okay, see you then. Meanwhile I'm going to bed, come on Mia."Jayden said, taking Mia to his room(Because they slept together now, after asking Ji).

**Next Day . . .  
With Ji and Emily**

"Emily, I've talked to your family, Serena's taking her place now, go pack your things."Ji stated.  
"Gladly."Emily mumbled.  
"What did you say?"Ji asked.  
"Uhh . . . nothing," Emily said, "I'll miss everyone."  
Ji smiled, then Emily mumbled, "Except Jayden and Mia that is."  
Ji's smile disappeared and he said, "Go pack your bags," Then yelled, "NOW!"  
"Which scared Emily, because Ji never yelled at anyone.

**Come back to see if having Serena return is a good idea!**

**Please Review!**

**Sorry For Short Chapter!**

**Thank You For Reading!**


	9. No Longer Jealous

**My True Love**

**Chapter 9  
****This is chapter 9, enjoy. Please review, guys! **

**In Emily's Room-Emily's POV**

* * *

**Thanks For Waiting Guys, next will come sooner, I promise.**

* * *

"_I sure will miss Mike" I thought to myself.  
"Maybe if I wasn't so jealous, I mean I have Mike,a great boyfriend too." I soon began to feel bad for the way I acted, sending me back will mean I won't get to see Mike again.  
Maybe if Jayden and Mia can forgive me . . .  
_The knocking on my door snapped me out of my thoughts and I said, "Who is it?"  
"It's Mia."  
I was about to yell, "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Then I thought of Mike and my friendships and instead said, "Come in", kindly.  
I thought that Mia was for sure to yell at me, but she didn't she said, "Emily, I'll really miss you." And looking at her expression I could tell she wasn't joking or faking.  
"Mia, I-"  
"I'm not mad at you Emily, I was . . . "  
"What?"  
"Promise you won't tell, okay?"  
"Okay."  
"I was kinda jealous when you and Jayden were dating . . ."  
Then I felt so bad, Mia was jealous and she didn't be mean to me or anything, _I shouldn't have acted that way, Mia was able to keep her jealousy to herself and I should too. _I said, "Mia, I'm really sorry, can you please ask Ji to give me an other chance before my sister arrives?"  
"I'd love to Em, but I have to ask Jayden first, I hope you understand."  
"Oh, of course. I understand."  
_It was so nice of Mia to give a try even after I've been so rude to her, but never again. Mia's a good friend and I should have wished for her to be happy._

* * *

**Come back to see if Jayden and Ji will let Emily stay!**

**Please Review!**

**To be continued . . .**


	10. Emily Stays!

**My True Love**

**Chapter 10  
****This is chapter 10, enjoy. Please review, guys! **

**In Jayden's Room-Jayden's POV**

Mia had talked to Jayden about Emily staying.  
"Mia, how can you still be so nice to her after she's been so mean?" _I couldn't believe how nice Mia was being to Emily, it doesn't matter if she's mean to me but why Mia?_  
"Jayden?"Mia said waving a hand in front of his face.  
"Yeah?"I said.  
"She was just jealous, I'm sure she didn't mean any harm."  
"Mia, if it makes you happy, then I guess she can stay"  
"Yay!"Mia said cheerfully.  
She then kissed Jayden, also knocking him down on his bed(If you didn't remember they slept together and Jayden was sitting on his bed while Mia was standing in front of him).  
**No One's POV**  
Jayden responded right away until there was a knock on the door.  
"Who is it?"Jayden mumbled with his lips still on Mia's.  
"It's Emily, may I come in?"  
Mia pushed away from Jayden and said," Come in."  
"Hey Mia, I came to-"  
She was interrupted by Mia who said, "You can stay."  
"Thanks Mi, Thanks Jay."Emily said.

**Come back to see if Emily will ruin Mia and Jayden's Wedding!**

**Please Review!**

**Sorry For Short Chapter!**

**To be continued . . .**


	11. Proposal and wedding(Jia)

**My True Love**

**Chapter 11  
****This is chapter 11, enjoy. Please review, guys! Yes, I knew this was unexpected from me, but I had the urge to write this, because I won't be posting for a week or so, and I felt I need to post something. With homework and school stuff I'm really busy. I decided since I didn't do a informative wedding on "Mia and Jayden's Love Story", so I'd do one now! :)**

* * *

**Living Room  
Two Years Later . . .**

After two years, things had changed a lot having done with their Samurai duties, they all came back for a visit. Antonio had came back to the Shiba house with lots of fish, Mike was a video game creator, Emily came back with an almost fully recovered, Serena, and Mia had came back with a much better cooking skill, Kevin had one several swimming medals and trophies. And Jayden . . . let's just say he learned to loosen up and have fun. He was excited that he got to see Mia again, even though they met a lot for dates and time together. Today also happened to be someone's birthday . . . that someone is Mia Wantanabe, Jayden wanted everything to be perfect, he was planning to propose to her at the spot they first met to unite as a team, he had made many arrangements for a wedding in the next month, he knew Mia would say yes.

**Jayden's POV**

Mia was laughing at Mike, who was arguing with Kevin, _they haven't changed a bit . . ._ shaking his head.  
Mia had just received he present from Emily, a beautiful scarf that she had been wanting for so long. Mia had finished getting her gift as I walked to her and said, "Mia I have a gift for you outside"  
"Ohhh . . . okay"  
I had Emily's hands covering Mia's eyes, when she uncovered them, there were candles and roses, pink and red, everywhere with pink and red ribbons, Mia was shocked, she soon was looking for Jayden and found him holding a bouquet of pink, red, blue, yellow, green, and a multicolored rose in the center, what Mia didn't notice was when Jayden handed her the bouquet, he slid the ring on her finger, when she noticed, she ran over to Jayden and kissed him, almost knocking him down.

* * *

**Church-No One's POV**

"I told you it'd be real one day" Emily said to Mia.  
"Has Mike proposed to you yet?"  
"Not yet, but-"  
"He will"  
"I know"  
Well, we better get out there"  
"Yeah, right"  
Mia was wearing a strapless pink wedding dress with a red ribbon and she was holding a bouquet with a dozen pink and red flowers with pink heels, Emily was wearing a one shoulder yellow bridesmaid dress with a green ribbon and yellow flats, with green lining. Jayden was wearing a tuxedo with a red shirt underneath, Kevin was wearing the same, but with a blue shirt underneath, Mike had his tuxedo unbutton showing his green glory, Antonio wasn't able to make it.  
"Do you, Jayden Shiba, take Mia Wantanabe as your wife?"  
"I do"  
"And do you, Mia Wantanabe, take Jayden Shiba as your husband?"  
"I do"  
"May I have the rings?"  
Kevin walked up with the rings on a magenta pillow.  
Mia slid Jayden's ring on his finger, which a was a plain silver ring, Jayden slid Mia's ring on her finger, which was a silver ring with two heart connected, one pink, and one red.  
"You may now kiss the bride"  
Jayden leaned in and kissed Mia, while their friends cheered for them.

* * *

**Come back to see if Mike and Emily were meant to be!**

**Please Review!**

**To be continued . . .**


	12. The Spell

**My True Love**

**Chapter 12  
****This is chapter 12, enjoy. Please review, guys! I know I said this would be Memily wedding but sorry it's coming soon. I'm really busy with homework I barley have free time and with my chores . . . Yes, my Youtube username is miajaydenforever. If you're a big fan of me please watch my 'miajaydenforever on ' video, and subscribe! :)**

**Living Room  
A Month Later . . .**

After a month, Mia and Jayden had gotten an apartment and found out Mia was pregnant. Jayden had been more caring than ever to Mia . . . but none of them know that Master Zandrean wasn't defeated, he was taking over Emily's body he made Emily sound sorry, he didn't want to leave he wanted to kill the Samurai Rangers, and rule the world.

**Interesting part will come in a week or two . . . **

**Please Review!**

**To be continued . . .**


	13. ¿ Quitting My Writing ?

**Hey guys, a reviewer that was a guest has given me an review to make me clear of a few things:**

**1. I do suck at writing stories . . . **

**2. I do take forever and for but trash . . .**

**3. I'll never be as good of a writer as my friends; NikDRomancer or Krazykriss . . .**

**So I'm quiting soon . . . I'm sorry but I might just delete all my **_miajaydenforever _**accounts and just leave my writing days behind . . I don't know why but the reviewer sounds like my best friend. . .**

**Please vote on my page weather I should discontinue or not . . .  
If I don't thanks for all of you that supported me and inspired me to join FanFiction . . . **


End file.
